Usuario:Natalia A
Sobre mí: I live in Canada, pero como llevo poco tiempo viviendo aqui, todavía no se muy bien el Inglés, y para no perder el conocimiento de mi lengua nativa (me lio mucho, I know -.-) ¡¡Mi Ask!! http://ask.fm/KimiLannister ← This is my Ask, ask me something please. My pony: rainbow_dash_pegasus_base_by_s_j_art-d5ri9oi.png RxC.jpg 3.png|Peter sorry_pony_is_sorry__group_base_by_riakapepsipony-d62epmy.png|Kimi y Raivis WHEN I GROW UP.jpg|Ivan, Kimi y Raivis ¡¡Friends!! *'HetareItalia: '''She is a good friend, and she lives in Texas, and that is cool :3 *'Mr Puffin:' Oh yeah es un cachondo y un troleador~ *'Nyo Prussia: Amiga AWESOME!! *'''Acalleal : Hermano muerto que le sigo viendo en la vida real # *'Omega the best' : Omega= Vitamina XD *'Murtons' : Uno de mis primeros amigos *'Torcho' : Es mi amante y es un poco raro *'MeMeow Sheperd' : Mi 2 amiga que hize en la wiki # *'Jessica aire' :BFFA le gusta todo lo que a mi somos como hermanas y mejores amigas del mundo y para siempre # *'J.Curi' : Amiga que le gustaa TODO los que yo # *'MarleyDoggy' : Otra amiga a la que le gusta lo mismo que yo la considero como una hermana # *'Ali la humana' : Esta tronca esta pirada XD montabamos fiestas en mi anterior wiki es una de mis mejores amigas y la tengo en el tuenti =D # *'Alanna Banhoff' : Amiga mia que esta loca por los alemanes una vez la salve de un tipo # *'CaKe ReVoLuTiOn' : Wua esta tia es increible le encanta my little pony como a mi y ella es Rainbow Dash. Fue mi primer amiga # *'Amy Flama/snow' : Amiga mia que la conoci por chat *'By Fionna' : Ella me ayudaba con mis relaciones *'Arcoiris123547' : Mi antigua madre *'Marshall lee 1' : ~ *'Ludwig Llywelin' : ... *'Princesa Chicle vs Princesa Llama : Es mi mejor amiga y super amiga que tengo en el tueenti ^u^ #' *'KarlyMars!' : Oh yeah le encanta Bruno Mars, nos hicimos amigas grancias a el # *'Damirex01' : Me da consejos para mi vida =D # *'Rainforce' : Segundo amigo chico que tuve, siempre se burla de mi ¬¬ # *'Red Thunder Ranger' : ~ *'Hora de Pinguinos' : Troleador *'Nicky y el caracol navideño' : Fui su primer amiga en la wiki ^u^ y me alegro por eso, le preste a mi Snivy para que combatiera (no me lo devolvio U-U) *'Pen finn' : odio su cueva *'Scarlett la humana de fuego' *'Danymurtons' : Me hizo un dibujo super chulo y me gusto y me hice amiga de ella # *'Lobo Alfa' : No para de hablar de “helicoptero” *'Jake Jr' : Amiga de la vida real *'T.V the baby' : ? *'JaKe ReVoLuTiOn' :? *'InvasorPen' : ? *'Kim Kil Whan :3' :Amigo de la vida real *'Bondy... :3' : Amigas la vote para que fuera mod/admin o lo q sea *'Will of Abyss' : La tengo en tuenti # *'DanielWW' :ESPAÑOL *'Rainbow Dash :3' :Amiga de la vida real *'Finn =D' : *'LadyViola' : Antigua hermanita # *'Charliethedog2' # *'Charliethedog1' # *'PikaYellow' : Amigaa =D=D=D=D le gusta Pikachu >=D mooola *'Cariazulita' : Me dio un super consejo y gracias a ella se muchas cosas # *'KariiLoveHDA' : Amiga que me ayuda con la wiki y siempre me preocupo por ella ^u^ # *'lookaa' : Amiga mejor aliada contra Ocan # Categoría:Usuarios Españoles